


Only the Best for You

by itislacey



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Marriage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-27
Updated: 2016-09-27
Packaged: 2018-08-18 03:33:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8147735
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/itislacey/pseuds/itislacey
Summary: Dan is nervous, and he can't stop fidgeting and sweating. But he supposes it's all part of the nerves that come from marrying your best friend of ten years.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this at one-thirty in the morning. I'm such trash, please forgive me.

Dan bounced his leg up and down, biting his lower lip as he looked in the mirror in front of him. Dressed in all black and white, he was sweating buckets, and he hadn't even gotten to the hardest part of his day yet. 

Today was finally it. Today was the day Dan was marrying Phil, the man he's lived with for nearly seven years, the one he's loved for more. Really, he shouldn't be nervous. It was _Phil._ He's known him for years and years, knows he has nothing to be fearful about. So why can't he stop fidgeting? He was marrying his best friend. His partner. His  _love._ Phil was the one who proposed to him, anyhow. At least Dan didn't have to experience the nerves of that. 

He glanced down at his left hand, seeing the bare skin as it had been for so many years. Not too long now, and it would soon bear the symbol of love he had for Phil. A silver ring. Circular and infinite. There was no end, and there was no beginning. Dan never thought their love started somewhere, it had always just kind of . . .  been there. Even if they  _were_ both blind to it.

If he stared at his bare hand hard enough, he could almost see the silver band Phil had slipped onto his finger months ago. He could hear the words Phil had said to him, echo in his head. 

_Only the best for you._

Dan had cried. No, not cried.  _Bawled._ His face was all red and blotchy, his eyes were puffy and bleary. He thought he said yes, but Phil told him a few hours later all he did was nod his head up and down rapidly and make some strange noises. He took it as a yes, and hoped Dan wasn't trying to say no instead, and as it turned out, he did just fine interpreting what Dan meant. 

Phil had proposed to him in Japan, actually. Most of their subscribers thought about it, and they weren't far off. At all. Dan was trying to take a selfie of himself underneath the cherry blossom trees, when he just couldn't get the right angle. He took dozens, finally taking the best one yet when Phil said from behind him, "Hey, Dan."

Dan put down his arms, turning around to see Phil on one knee, a black, velvet box in his hands. He opened it up slowly, allowing the sunlight to glint off the silver ring. "I had a whole speech prepared, but I don't think there was anything that could prepare me for this moment, other than the fact that I know I love you, and I want to spend the rest of my life with you. Dan, you mean more to me than I ever thought you would. When you contacted me on that first day . . ." he laughed nervously, "I never thought it could end up being something like this. I love you so much, Dan. And I want you to marry me. Will you?" 

That's when Dan let the tears streak down his face. He blubbered something, his sniffles too loud to hear any of the words he was trying to say. He nodded a million times, letting Phil stand up and gather the sobbing boy into his arms. Once Dan had managed to calm down enough, Phil pulled away and reopened the box, taking the ring out and sliding it on Dan's finger. It fit perfectly. 

"Only the best for you," Phil said, leaning in to kiss Dan openly for the first time. Cherry blossoms fell around them as they stood in the green grass, letting their lips touch and their hands wander. Phil had to put a stop to it before they went too far, giggling as he said, "Save it for another day. We have a video to finish." He winked at the younger, pulling out his phone and turning on the video.

That was a good day.

Dan smiled at his bare hand, which wouldn't be for much longer. He looked at himself again, noting the way his hair curled at the tips from sweating so much. He grabbed his straightener he managed to remember to bring, and powered it up, waiting for it to get hot enough to flatten the curls  _again._ This was the third time today he's taken the hot iron to his hair. 

There was a tap on the door, and Dan's mum appeared, smiling at her son with joy. "Daniel, you look lovely." 

"Thanks," he forced himself to say, picking up the iron to run it through his hair.

His mum clicked her tongue, walking over to where Dan sat in front of the mirror. "You will kill your hair doing that, you know."

Dan shrugged. "Well maybe if it would stay flat every once and awhile, I wouldn't have to use this thing so much." He waved the hot iron around, running it down his curled fringe. 

"Why don't you just leave it be? Your curls aren't that wild and unruly. Besides, doesn't Phil love your hair the way it is?"

"Yes, but I don't. And I don't want everyone seeing it look so . . . unkempt." 

His mum chuckled, sitting down next to him. "Today isn't about them. It's about  _you._ You're getting married, Dan. That's a big part of life. It's supposed to be magical and memorable for  _you._ Don't worry about how anyone else will see you. Phil won't care how you look as you walk down the aisle, and he's the only one that matters. He loves you, and you, him. Now quit being so nervous."

Dan looked at her. "How can you tell?" 

"It's not that hard," she said, smirking a bit. "One, I'm your mother, and I know these things. Two, you keep fidgeting and sweating. That's why your hair keeps curling. Just remember that if you sweat like this at the altar, there is no hot iron to flatten it back out."

"Mum!" Dan gasped, clawing his hands down his face. "Why did you tell me that!?" His heart beat wilder at the thought.

"Dan, hush. It's fine. You won't even be thinking about your hair once you're up there. All you will see is Phil and only Phil. The crowd will fade away, and the only thing you will see is his face, and the minister's words. All you will hear is the 'I love you's' and the 'I do's.' It's you and him." 

Despite his mum reassuring him, Dan still felt a bundle of nerves pool in his stomach. Though, over the years, Dan has learned that his mum is usually right about everything, so she probably wasn't lying about anything she just said. Still, Dan had found little comfort in her words. "I'm just so nervous, mum. I know that it's Phil, the guy I have known for nearly a decade, but there's something about making it official that's so . . . nerve wracking."

"I know. Everyone goes through it when they get married for the first time. Believe me, I felt the same way you did when I married your father. But it will all be okay. I promise you. Don't be nervous. Besides, didn't you say Phil told you to do something if it became a little too much?"

Yes, he had. They went over it last night, when they had their rehearsal dinner. It was only a practice, with very little people in the room. Dan and Phil were both standing at the altar, listening to how things were going to go down after they had kissed and became husband and husband, when Phil noticed the slight shakes in Dan's hands. How he looked at everything but the man in front of him. His focus was on the very few people who milled about, preparing things for the day ahead.

"Hey," Phil had whispered, making Dan look at him. "You don't need to be nervous. Not right now. This is only a practice."

"Right. But what about tomorrow? When there are dozens of people here and it's all real. What then?" 

Phil smiled at him. That same, damned smile he always gave Dan that made his heart melt and his face soften. "If you get too nervous, just grab my hand and squeeze it. I'll be right in front of you the whole time, okay?" 

"Okay," Dan replied, returning Phil the smile.

Dan clenched his hand together, thinking about the missing pressure Phil had given him last night. 

"Just remember what he said, and focus on Phil. You will get through it just fine, Dan." His mum stood up, shutting off the straightener and setting it aside. "Now, I believe we have a wedding to attend to." She held out her arm for Dan to take, and he did, reluctantly. She led him outside of the small room he had been waiting in for the last hour, taking him to the set of double doors down the hall. They were on the inside of the building, Phil waiting on the outside. 

"It's nice out, right?" Dan asked, trying to make light conversation.

"Yes, it is. The sun is out and it's nice and cool for October. If you sweat out here, I would be amazed." 

Dan chuckled nervously, gripping his mum's arm tightly. "It all looks good, doesn't it? I haven't seen it since last night."

"Yes, Dan," his mum chided. "It's perfect. Wait until you see it in the actual sunlight. It looks even better than it did with the artificial lights on it last night." She looked over at her son, smiling brightly as the music on the other side of the doors began to play. "Ready?"

"No," Dan breathed, wanting to take it all back. He wanted time to slow, to go back so he had another hour to prepare. This was all too fast, too quick. He thought he had  _time._ And he did. He had ten years of it. But those ten years have come and gone, and now this was it. The final minutes of a life and name he was going to leave behind. After today, he would no longer be Dan Howell, Radio One personality or YouTube sensation. No, he would be Dan  _Lester._ Spouse of Phil Lester, most commonly known as 'danisnotonfire.' Perhaps this is what he was so nervous for. He was leaving a huge chunk of his life behind to make room for the new. It wasn't that he was afraid of new things. No, it was that he was afraid to see the kind of world it brought him. And for his sake, he hoped it was all good things. Surely it would be. He would be with  _Phil._ As long as he had Phil, the world was his. 

Without warning, the doors in front of him swung open, and bright sunlight streaked its way into the building, blinding Dan instantly. He squinted against it, looking down at the steps that led to the cool grass. 

His mum tugged him forward, and Dan followed, not daring to cast his gaze upward and see all the people who stood, watching. He knew who was here. He and Phil invited them all. A great portion of London YouTuber's were here, along with a select few who flew in from America. All of their families were here as well, Phil's sitting on the right, Dan's sitting on the left.

They trailed down the aisle at an incredibly slow place, but it gave time for Dan to notice that he was not walking only on grass, but on pink and white cherry blossoms. They were scattered across the ground, guiding Dan to the place he needed to be. The place he had always considered  _home._ The cherry blossoms were no doubt Phil's idea, and Dan made a note to ask him about them later, because Dan had never approved this idea. Not that he would have denied it, but surprises weren't for him. This one, however . . . He didn't mind. 

"You might want to look up soon," his mum whispered in his ear, replacing the melodic music that had been filling them. 

Dan nodded once, swallowing the lump in his throat. He could do this. He could look up and meet Phil's gaze. It wasn't that hard. 

As they got closer and closer to the end, Dan finally allowed his eyes to trail upwards, catching the black, shiny shoes that belonged to the man he was marrying. Slowly, he raked his eyes upwards, looking at the black cloth that was Phil's pants, and eventually the bottom of his jacket, followed by the bowtie, and finally, his face. 

Phil's soft smile greeted Dan's gaze, and his blue eyes weren't far behind. His look was so soft, so gentle and  _happy._ Dan knew in that moment, there was only Phil. He was vaguely aware of his mum next to him, the people on his left and right. He hardly noticed the man standing behind Phil, holding a book in his hands. But then Dan eyed the trees behind Phil. Strands upon strands of cherry blossoms hung from them, gently swaying in the breeze. It made everything so bright, so . . .  _colorful._ Dan had no clue why Phil had placed cherry blossoms all over. He truly didn't. He could conjure up an idea, but it was only that: an idea. 

Dan's mum stopped at the end of the aisle, leaning over to kiss Dan once on the cheek and whisper, "You can do this." She let go of his arm, and that's when Phil extended his hand out to Dan. His mum pulled Dan forward, setting his hands in Phil's. 

Phil chuckled lowly, still keeping that smile on his face. Not that he could wipe it off if he wanted to. "Come on, Dan," he murmured. Phil squeezed his hand once, bringing Dan back to reality.

Dan nodded at his mum, letting Phil pull him up to the altar and stand in front of him. He kept Dan's hands in his, his blue eyes trained on the brown ones he's come to love so much. 

"Dearly beloved," the minister started. "We are gathered here today to . . ." Dan's focus was taken off of him, only trained on the man in front of him, holding his hands. The cherry blossoms blew behind Phil, and instantly, Dan remembered the day in Japan when Phil proposed to him in the trees. How happy he had felt, the words Phil had shared. It didn't take long for the tears to trickle from Dan's eyes, rolling down his cheeks.

Phil let out a breathy laugh, lifting one hand up to swipe the tears from his cheeks. His own eyes began to glass over from seeing Dan like this, and he had barely managed to keep his tears at bay. 

"Phil," the minister said. "Would you like to share some words with Dan?" 

Dan hadn't realized that the time for their vows had come so quickly, only for the thought to interrupt his current joy. Due to the amount of nerves that had gathered in him over the weeks, Dan had completely forgotten to write out any vows. He was unprepared. As usual. 

Phil squeezed Dan's hand, the boy looking up at him. "Don't worry about it," he whispered so only Dan could hear. He cleared his throat, and louder, said, "I would." He took a long pause, looking Dan over. "From the day I met you, I didn't know what we were going to become. Actually, I didn't think we were going to become anything." A few laughs from the crowd made him go forward. "But after you bugged me enough," he winked, "I decided to learn more about you. As it turned out, we were one and the same. We don't have many differences, you and I. Maybe just our rights and lefts." He looked at Dan's left hand, his left fringe. "People say we are two halves that make a whole, but I'm going to have to say that  _you_ make me whole, Dan. You have helped me through the worst of times, the best of times. You were there for me when I needed it most, and I don't think I ever got to thank you for that. But I would hope marrying you, would." He laughed along with the crowd. "Dan, I love you. No matter what world, what problem we face, my love will always come first for you. I am so lucky that you're mine." 

The tears were unrelenting as Dan sniffled softly, looking at the ground. He was aware of the smile on his face, the craters in his cheeks. 

"Dan? Would you like to share your words with Phil?" the minister asked.

 _Words,_ Dan thought. He looked into the depths of Phil's eyes, taking in a deep breath before saying, "I don't think there are words to describe what I have with Phil. What I'm  _going_ to have with Phil. Words can say many things,  _do_ many things. People say the most powerful words are 'I love you' but I find that to not be the case. Phil, I do not love you." The crowd gasped, and everyone murmured, shocked by the thing Dan just said. "Because that is the most simple and cliche phrase of the universe. Phil, I do not love you, because I am completely and irrevocably  _in_ love with you. There is nothing deeper than that, and the simple phrase 'I love you,' cannot possibly contain what I actually feel for you. There are days I feel I don't deserve you, but if that were truly the case, the universe would not have given me to you. You are my best days, and you are my worst, but I will never, not in a million years, let you be taken away from me. You are  _my_ sunshine. My life. My home. I am in love with you, Phil. And I can't believe I get to tell people that  _you_ are  _mine."_

There were sniffles and sobs all around, but the only one that mattered were coming from right in front of him. From the man with the blue eyes and the pale skin. The one that held Dan's hands firmly in his grasp, not daring to let go. Tears stained his face as he laughed and sobbed from Dan's  _words._ Words that can mean so much, and say so little. But what Dan had used them for, they were far more powerful than that. They were everything to Phil. Everything he had felt, but could not say. But somehow, he managed to choke out, "I am completely and irrevocably in love with you, too, Dan." 

Silence hung in the air around them, until finally, the minister said, "The rings?" 

Phil turned around, taking the ring from his best man, his brother, sliding the ring onto Dan's finger and holding it there, repeating the words the minister was saying. Dan did the same, holding the  _gold_ band he had gotten for Phil, keeping it on his finger as he said the same words.

"And without further ado, I officially announce you two husband and husband. You may now kiss the groom!" he said cheerfully.

Phil smiled, his tongue poking out between his teeth as he yanked Dan to him, letting his lips crash onto his with no mercy. He kissed him hard, but gentle, savoring the way Dan tasted. How his tongue briefly dipped into his mouth before pulling right back out again. Phil would have loved to kiss him longer, but he remembered where they were at, and forcibly pulled himself away from Dan. 

"I now pronounce Mister and Mister Lester!" Everyone rose from their seats, cheering and clapping as Dan and Phil grabbed each other hand in hand, and walked down the aisle. This time, Dan kept his head up, only to have the crowd throw flower petals at him and Phil as the walked back into the building, the doors closing behind them. 

Phil pulled Dan in for another kiss, and Dan smiled against his lips. "I would say I love you, but apparently that's not good enough to describe what we have," he said. 

Dan pulled away, looking Phil over. "You're not mad, are you?" he asked, his voice breaking on the last word.

"Dan?" Phil laughed. "Mad? Why would I be mad at you? I'm joking! Your vow was the truest thing I have ever heard from you. I am in no way, shape, or form, mad at what you said. If anything, it only made me love you more, which I didn't even know was possible at this point." 

Dan smiled, pecking Phil on the lips again. He was selfish and wanted more every time Phil pulled away. "Phil," he whined.

Phil pressed a finger to Dan's lips, shushing him. "We still have a reception to endure. Afterwards, I'm all yours, and you can kiss me as much as you want." He looked down at his hand, feeling the foreign object on his skin. "A gold ring, huh?" It was going to take some getting used to.

"Only the best for you," Dan mimicked, laughing at Phil rolled his eyes. "It's bright, much like you, so I thought it would suit you better." He looked down at his own hand, noting the silver ring. 

 _Because you like the night and the moon is silver, like the ring,_ Phil had said once, when Dan asked him why he went with the less traditional color.  _And because I don't like to play by the rules._

"Also," Dan began, wanting to ask Phil what had been on his mind for so long. "The cherry blossoms? Why so many? I wasn't expecting them."

Heat crept up into Phil's cheeks, and he laughed nervously. "I thought they might bring you some comfort since you have been so stressed and nervous. And because it brings back memories of a good time. We couldn't get married  _in_ Japan, so I thought I would bring a little bit of it to you. Did you like it?"

"I did more than just liked it, Phil. It was more than I could have hoped for out of the day."

Phil cracked a smile, and hugged Dan close. "So, Dan  _Lester._ Are you ready to party until we see the dawn?" 

Dan groaned. "Please never say a sentence like that again. The Dan Lester can stay, but everything else must go."

Phil laughed, grabbing one of Dan's hands tightly. "But we are going to party," he pouted.

"I'm only partying once I get a few drinks in my system," Dan joked.

"Oh! Speaking of drinks," Phil said suddenly, just remembering a last minute addition he put on the menu. He pulled Dan along quickly, over to the nearby bar in the reception area. He grabbed one of the paper menus, unfolding it and running his finger along the thin material. "Here we go."

Dan looked it over, his eyes stopping where Phil's finger was tapping. "You brought back our specially made drinks? From after we completed our UK TATINOF tour?" 

"Yep. Plus one more." He turned the menu over, and there, in full color, was a glass full of silver and gold liquid. Underneath the drink, it read:  _The Lester's._ "Gold for me, silver for you. The liquid mixes together and makes this awesome swirl. It's fruity as well, surprisingly. And it's really good. You'll have to try one later, yes?" 

It didn't appeal to Dan, but he wasn't going to deny his  _husband_ such a simple request. After all, this was all about trying new things. And who knows? Maybe it will actually be good. "Of course, Phil. But why did you bring back our drinks? Just curious."

Phil shrugged. "Why not? That tour was a rather big part of our life. As were the significance of the cherry blossoms. What kind of day would this be if it wasn't full of little Dan and Phil things that most people didn't know about us?"

Dan chuckled, despite himself. "I suppose you're right."  _Leave it to Phil to make this day hit closer to home._ "I'm in love with you, Phil. You know that, right?" 

"And you know that I am in love with you, correct?"

"Yes."

"Then I suppose that's your answer." He leaned in, kissing Dan long and soft before the doors to the building opened, welcoming everyone inside. Just a few more hours, and they could finally begin the night that would lead onto their forever. 


End file.
